


Denial is Just Another Word for Change

by WhatBecomesOfYou



Category: Community
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were no changes between Troy and Abed. None. Whatsoever. And even if there were...it still didn't mean that anything had to actually <i>change</i> between them...did it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial is Just Another Word for Change

There were no changes between Troy and Abed. 

None. Whatsoever.

They would deny the short, extra glances they exchanged with each other when no one was looking - even though Annie was always looking, always observing, always paying attention; she knew, she knew more than they would ever admit to. But she would only give them a faint, knowing smile and a curt nod, and the rest of it would move without notice. None of the others were that perceptive. Of course.

They would deny the short, extra brushes against each other, the tiny movements of skin against fabric or fabric against fabric that they learned to relish and enjoy with every alternate turn. They learned to adjust their schedules and routines, their every step, in order to ensure maximum brushing.

They would deny the short, extra hugs that allowed them extra physical contact. They would deny sharing a bed every now and then, spooning against each other - "I wanna be the smaller spoon," Troy would always say, and Abed would always oblige, folding his arms around Troy's waist in a loose embrace. 

They would _definitely_ deny the times they stripped each other's clothes off and held each other close under Abed's sheets, waking up in the middle of the night pressed into each other's crevices just so. They would deny the changes that were taking place, even right under their noses. 

When the morning sun would rise outside their window to such a scene, however, they could not deny it any longer. Not to Annie, with her innate ability to know what remained unspoken. Nor to the other people around them, not Jeff, nor Britta, nor Shirley, nor even Pierce, for even if they couldn't see the changes in front of them if it was masquerading as the Dean in a sparkly pink tutu and glitter shoes, they did deserve to know what lurked underneath the charade. And, of course, most certainly not to themselves.

It still didn't mean that anything had to actually _change_ between them...did it?


End file.
